


The Weight of Those Lost

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor struggles with recent memories of his lost home.





	The Weight of Those Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letters_from_the_TARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_from_the_TARDIS/gifts).

> Prompt: "Weight of the World" (9 x Rose)

The Doctor stood frozen, braced against the biting wind on Woman Wept, staring at an empty spot hidden amongst the plenitude of stars. Most wouldn’t notice anything missing, but he did. 

Was responsible for it.

Memories of fire and slaughter flooded his mind, churned through the empty cavern that once housed the consciousness of his people. The weight of the world bore down on him forcing his breath out in a gasp.

He was sinking, lost in a tide of grief, until a warm hand slipped into his.

He glanced over at his smiling blonde anchor and inhaled.

_There’s me._


End file.
